Twisted Hearts
by CrimsonAdri
Summary: On accident Matt meets Killbane's secret girlfriend, the adorably lithe Letty Williams, when Killbane tells Matt to meet him at 3 Count. Matt finds himself spending more and more time with the woman and developing feelings that could very much get him killed. Killbane/OC/Matt Miller Rated T for now but M in future. [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row the Third or its characters/places/plot/etc. I do own my OC Letty Williams and the plot of this story.**

 **Twisted Hearts is a working title.  
**

 **Summary: On accident Matt meets Killbane's secret girlfriend, the adorably lithe Letty Williams, when Killbane tells Matt to meet him at 3 Count. Matt finds himself spending more and more time with the woman and developing feelings that could very much get him killed.**

 **A/N: Just an FYI in this story takes place during Saints Row the Third but Matt is 18, Letty is 22 and Killbane is in his 30s. This is a Killbane/OC, Matt/OC story.**

 **Not my first story but this is my first Saints Row fic (and I'm working on another already). It started out as a small thing I started writing while watching the cutscenes during my third play through of the game then I kept adding to it. Tell me what you think. ^_^**

 **OH also the penthouse looks how it does when the Saints take it over but the stairs go straight down. (I know all the penthouses look the same except for the HQ but I liked the layout. Just imagine there's not purple everywhere.)**

* * *

"Killbane?" Matt called as he hesitantly walked off the elevator into the 3 Count penthouse. He heard a noise from the kitchen and slowly walked further in, tilting his head to see around the corner. "Oh my..." Matt said as his eyes widened.

"Hm?" The woman, dressed only in black panties and a very large unbuttoned men's shirt turned around from the stove to see him. "Oh!" she quickly closed the shirt around her before holding it closed with one arm, the other hand smoothing down her messy pale pink hair that reached her shoulders.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, ma'am!" Matt gasped looking away quickly. "I didn't mean to just barge in. Killbane requested I come and I was in the neighborhood and I - I guess I got here to soon! I asked one of the men downstairs and he said he was up here, I-" Matt stopped when he heard the woman laughing softly.

"I'm sorry." she said. "You just surprised me." Matt swallowed and looked at her to see her smiling. "Eddie didn't say anyone was coming over."

"Eddie?" Matt frowned.

"He's in the shower." she said. It was then Matt took notice of the sound of the shower coming from above him.

"U-um... Who-?" Matt tilted his head slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry." she said with a short laugh. "Letty Williams."

"Letty?" Matt blinked.

"Yeah, I know, not a very common name." she said with a slight chuckle and a shrug.

"N-no it's lovely." Matt said. A small smile pulled at Matt's lips when he saw the light blush dusting Letty's cheeks. Matt frowned slightly as he sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"

"Oh!" Letty whirled around to face the stove, causing the shirt to fly open and flash Matt who promptly turned away. "Oh, not again." Letty whined. Suddenly laughter boomed down the stairs. Matt swallowed as Killbane came into view and walked up behind Letty. He had on his green suit pants and shoes but no shirt or jacket. Matt didn't even realize the shower had stopped. Killbane put his arms around Letty and his masked face against her neck. Letty giggled.

"Burned the bacon again?" Killbane chuckled. Letty nodded.

"Um Eddie?" she said.

"Yes my sweet?" Killbane asked. Matt raised an eyebrow at the affection in his voice. He couldn't hear what Letty whispered to Killbane but the man whirled around to glare at Matt who jumped. " _Matty_." Killbane growled. Letty reached around to put a hand on Killbane's chest and her head against his arm.

"Eddie." she cooed as she trailed her hand to his stomach. "He hasn't done anything wrong." Killbane looked down at her.

"Go get dressed." he said. Letty let out a little whine making Killbane smile slightly. Letty pouted as she looked up at him. He lifted her chin and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Go." Letty smiled before heading up the stairs. Killbane turned to Matt who quickly tried to explain himself.

"I asked where to find you and one of the men downstairs said up here and I didn't know that- that- .. I didn't mean to just barge in and see..."

"See _what_ , boy?" Killbane growled. Matt took an involuntary step back.

"Are you two playing nice down there?" Letty called.

"Of course." Killbane called back. "We're just having a chat." Matt swallowed.

"I didn't know you had a girl." he said.

"No one does."

"Just a one night-?"

"I think you'd better shut your mouth, boy."

"I didn't mean to offend!" Matt said quickly.

"Do you know what the Saints would do if they found out about her?" Killbane asked. "I trust that you won't…"

"I won't say a word, sir." Matt said quickly.

"Good."

"H-how long-?" Matt started but Killbane's look cut him off.

"Eddie?" Letty asked as she came down the stairs.

"Yes dear?" Killbane asked turning to her. She turned her back to him and moved her hair to one side.

"Could you zip me up?" she asked as she looked back at him with a smile. Matt couldn't help but stare at the black dress that hugged the curves of the small woman.

"Where are you going dressed like this?" Killbane asked as he slowly zipped the back. Letty frowned.

"You don't like it?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Of course I do." Killbane said brushing Letty's hair behind her ear. "I'm the one who bought it." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Letty blushed and turned to smile at him. Killbane reached into his back pocket and handed her a small collection of bills. "Why don't you go get yourself something nice? Daddy's gunna be busy today." The smile faded from Letty's face but she nodded.

"Okay."

"The car's waiting in the garage." Killbane said before giving her a peck on the lips. Letty walked towards the elevator and Matt felt a pull in his chest at how dejected she looked. As she passed him she managed a friendly smile which he returned before he noticed Killbane's glare.

"It was nice meeting you ma'am." Matt said.

"You too, Matt." Letty said before getting in the elevator.

* * *

The next time Matt saw Letty was in Ashwood, surprisingly, when he was driving back from Luchadores territory after another meeting with Killbane. The car was passing 'Nobody Loves Me' when he recognized her hair. He immediately sat up and the words left his mouth before he had time to think.

"Stop the car." he said with his hand already on the handle. The decker driving the car, as well as the two in back looked over with eyebrows raised for a moment but only a moment when they noticed the store. "I'll be back in a minute." Matt said before getting out and jogging up to the store. Letty was looking at the clothes in the back. The person behind the counter saw Matt and nodded with a friendly smile. Deckers were a common sight in the store but Matt rarely came in person. Matt nodded back but immediately turned his attention back to the woman holding a top up to herself. "I think it would fit you quite well." Letty jumped and blinked in surprise as she turned to him. She smiled when she recognized him and Matt felt his heart skip a beat.

"Matt. It's nice to see you again." she said.

"You too Miss Letty. I didn't expect to see you up here."

"Well I like this store much more than Let's Pretend or Planet Saints." Letty said. Matt cringed at the latter. "Will you help me?" Matt blinked. "I never know what looks good on me." she said with a small frown.

 _Everything,_ Matt thought.

"Unless you're busy." Letty said realizing Matt probably had much more important things to be doing with his time.

"No no, I'd love to help you." Matt said quickly with a smile. Letty smiled back.

"Oh thank you." she said bouncing on her feet slightly.

"Of course."

…

It didn't take long for the two to come up with three outfits for Letty to try on. As she went into the dressing room Matt walked towards the front of the store. He noticed his Deckers looking bored in the car but nodding their heads to some music. He heard the door in the back open and walked back to see Letty in a gothic red dress with a corset and high-low layered skirt.

"How do I look?" she asked with a shy smile.

"Adorable." Matt blurted. "In the gothic vampire way." he added. Letty giggled with a light blush.

"Thanks." she said. She turned and went back into the dressing room. A few minutes later she came out in a short blue and black gothic burlesque corset dress. "I like this one." Letty said giving a small twirl. Matt smiled.

"Me too." he said. Letty grinned.

"Okay, I'll get this one too." Matt chuckled as she twirled again before she went back into the dressing room. She came out again in her normal clothes. "Thanks again for helping me."

"Of course." Matt said with a smile. The two walked up to the counter and Letty reached into her bag for her wallet.

"Put it on my card." Matt said to the person behind the counter. Letty blinked in surprise.

"You don't have to do that." she said.

"I want to." Matt said as he punched in his PIN. Letty frowned then smiled.

"Alright then I pay for the ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Matt blinked. Letty just smiled up at him. He chuckled and smiled back. "Alright."

…

 _Does this count as a date?_ Matt thought. _What if Killbane finds out? So what if he finds out? We're just two friends having ice cream._

"So how did you and Killbane meet?" Matt asked.

"Well my ex took me to murderbrawl once." Letty said. "I had orange hair then; he saw me in the crowd and got distracted enough for his opponent to get a hit in." Matt blinked. "He found me afterwards while my ex was flirting with the girl at the concession stand." Matt frowned.

* * *

 _Letty frowned as she watched her boyfriend smile as he leaned on the counter, talking to the girl behind the hotdog stand._

 _"Excuse me miss." Letty turned around and had to crane her neck to look up at Killbane._

 _"Oh. Congratulations on your match!" Letty said with a big smile._

 _"Thank you." he said returning the smile. He looked over at Letty's boyfriend and frowned. "Is that your boyfriend?" Letty frowned as she looked over at him._

 _"Uh yeah." she said looking down at her feet. Killbane opened his mouth to speak when a small group of fans came over and asked for autographs. Letty smiled slightly. "Well, I look forward to seeing your next match, no doubt he'll get tickets again." Letty said glancing over to her boyfriend who was accepting a paper with the girl's number on it._

 _"Wait." Killbane said as she turned away. She turned back and tilted her head to the side. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" Letty blinked and her mouth opened slightly. She glanced back at her boyfriend. "You deserve better."_

 _"If I leave him I'll be on the streets..." Letty said quietly._

 _"I've got plenty of room." Killbane said. "You won't even have to pay rent." Letty's eyes widened._

 _"I couldn't do that." she said shaking her head._

 _"Of course you could." Killbane said. "You deserve more that what that jerk can give you. I can give you what you deserve." Letty looked back at her boyfriend to find him and the girl gone. Killbane gently held Letty's chin and turned her head to face him. "Let me treat you like a goddess."_

* * *

"Oh I see." Matt said with a nod.

"Been together ever since." Letty said with a small smile.

"I never imagined he'd be with such a small woman." Matt blurted.

" _Hey!_ " Letty laughed as she smacked his shoulder lightly. He flinched and held his arm but started laughing as well. "I can't help it I'm short. It's a good thing I have so many heels otherwise my neck would be awful." The two laughed.

"You're just so... delicate and fragile looking."

"Believe it or not but Eddie can be very gentle and sweet." Letty said.

" _Sweet?_ " Matt chuckled. "I don't think the man knows the meaning of the word."

"Don't be mean." Letty whined but with a giggle.

"Sorry." Matt chuckled.

"I really hope we can do this again sometime." Letty said. Matt blinked. "I really enjoy your company." Matt found himself smiling.

"I would love that." Matt said, a little too excitedly.

"Eddie never takes me anywhere since we can't be seen together." Letty said with a pout.

"I'll gladly take you anywhere." Matt blurted. "I-I mean if you'd like..." he added quickly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Really? You're the best, Matt!" Letty said before hugging him sideways. Matt chuckled and tried to ignore the blush rising to his cheeks.

* * *

 **Tell me what you guys think ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row the Third or its characters/places/plot/etc. I do own my Oc Letty Williams and the plot of this story.**

 **Sorry this took forever. And I'm sorry this is so short but I wanted to post this SINCE I haven't posted this story in forever.**

* * *

"What are you all dressed up for?" Killbane asked with a chuckle as he came up behind Letty as she was fixing her hair in the mirror. He started kissing her neck slowly.

"Matt's taking me to the movies." Letty said. Killbane stopped and pulled his head back.

"What?"

"Well you can never take me out anywhere cause you don't wanna be seen with me." Letty said with a shrug and she looked down at her hands.

" _Can't_ , Letty, I _can't_ be seen with you. It's for your own protection, you know that."Killbane said. "You don't know what that Saint _dog_ would do if he found out about my one weakness." He turned her chin to capture her lips. "Why don't you stay in and we'll have our own movie night?"

"But I wanna go to the movies and get popcorn-"

"We have a popcorn machine."

"I wanna see it on the big screen in a dark theater-"

"That TV's pretty big and I can turn off the lights."

"It's a new movie." Letty said. Killbane chuckled.

"Sweetheart, I could have a copy delivered tonight." he said. Letty pouted.

"I really wanna go with Matt." she said. Killbane frowned and turned her around.

"What's going on between you two?" he asked. Letty blinked.

"Sweetie, we're friends." she gave him a reassuring smile. "Friends hang out together." Suddenly Killbane smirked and Letty frowned in confusion.

"Then why don't we just have Matty join us for movie night?" Letty blinked.

* * *

"Whatever you do, don't mention you're seeing Letty tonight." Matt said to himself as he rode the elevator up to the penthouse. The doors opened and he blinked. "Letty!" Matt said when he saw her. She smiled sympathetically and Matt suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Matty." Killbane said as he stepped into view. "Nice of you to join us."

"Good evening." Matt said with a small nod.

"So I heard you and Letty were going to see a movie."

"As friends!" Matt blurted. "Only as friends of course." he said more calmly.

"Oh I know." Killbane said.

"You do?" Matt frowned.

"Mhm. Which is why you'll be joining us… _here_ , for movie night. You two get to see the movie and I get to spend time with my girl." he said. Translation: I get to watch you like a hawk.

"Oh, well that sounds like a great idea. I hate the crowds anyways." Matt added with a chuckle.

"I'm gunna go get changed." Letty said.

"Why? Unless you only got dressed up for Matty here." Killbane said.

"N-no." Letty said turning her head as she felt her face heat up.

"Good." Killbane said as he sat down on the long couch in the corner. "Come sit down." Matt hesitantly walked over and sat a few feet to Killbane's right. Letty walked over and went to sit between them when Killbane wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She let out a squeak and put her hands on Killbane's chest.

"Don't do that." she whined, playfully hitting his chest. He chuckled and glanced over at Matt to see him looking away.

...

Halfway through the movie Letty stretched her legs out and her feet landed in Matt's lap. He swallowed and looked down at them. Killbane didn't seem to notice, he seemed genuinely interested in the movie. Matt looked back down and noticed how smooth Letty's skin looked. He wondered if she _had_ gotten dressed up for him and shaved just for him. Immediately, he shook the thought from his mind. She was Killbane's girl. There was no doubt she would shave her legs for him. The outfit though... It was one of the one's Matt had helped her pick out the other day, the blue one too. Maybe she _had_ gotten dressed up for him. The thought made his heart flutter.

He looked at her and it only took a moment for her to feel his gaze and look back. She smiled at him and moved her feet slightly. He gave her a half smile after making sure Killbane wasn't watching him. Suddenly Letty yawned and stretched out off to the left of Killbane turning his attention to her upperhalf while one of her legs stretched up Matt's stomach to his chest. Matt's face was bright red.

 _Are … are those NyteBlayde panties?_ Letty finished stretching and her foot went back down Matt's chest and stomach before resting – intentionally or not, he didn't know – on Matt's crotch. Killbane chuckled down at Letty.

"Getting tired, kitten?" he asked. She shook her head but let out another yawn as she snuggled against him.

"The movie's not over yet." she said.

"You'll probably fall asleep before the end." Killbane said stoking her hair.

"Nuh-uh. No I won't." she mumbled into Killbane's shirt. He rubbed her back slightly.

"We'll finish it another time." he said which made Letty whine. "Be a good girl and wait for me upstairs."

"Okay." Letty said before kissing him and getting up. "Goodnight, Matt." she said with a smile.

"U-uh Goodnight Miss Letty." Matt said returning the smile. Letty went upstairs and Matt stood and started for the elevator. "Well, I had a lovely time; thank you for having me, good night."

" _Matty_."

"Yes?" Matt squeaked turning back slightly.

"Nothing is going to ever happen between the two of you. You hear me?"

"Yes sir, perfectly clear. She's like a little sister, that's actually older, to me." Matt said with a slight chuckle.

"Good. Meeting next week at the Morning Star tower, don't be late." Killbane said before turning away.

"Of course." Matt said before getting into the elevator. Once the doors closed he let out the breath he'd been holding. "Yeah right, little sister." He let out a humorless chuckle. "You're not supposed to want to shag a sister." He groaned looking down.

* * *

 **I do have the next chapter written out but I'm not sure if I should put more in between it.**


End file.
